


sore

by LUNABXBE



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, Injury, Injury Recovery, Ji Changmin | Q-centric, Lee Juyeon-centric, Not Beta Read, cause we must appreciate our main dancers, giving you all changmin and juyeon centric fics, hwall is only mentioned, lapslock, this takes place before reveal is releases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUNABXBE/pseuds/LUNABXBE
Summary: overworking themselves wasn’t an unfamiliar topic with the boyz. the departure of hwall was still fresh to them all, so their comebacks needed to be more powerful. but changmin and juyeon should’ve known when to stop.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q & Everyone, Lee Juyeon & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	sore

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! this started as a changmin centered fic, but i just couldn’t resist and added juyeon! there’s no triggering content in this fic, and i wouldn’t call it an “injury,” but it’s whatever. this is my first the boyz oneshot, so i hope you like it!

hwall leaving was abrupt to the public. but, behind the scenes, they all knew. they all talked about it, obviously. they still love and care for the boy, but he needed proper time to heal and rest, and he would get that by leaving. so he did.

and once he did officially leave, they all began to work 10x harder. they needed to prove to the public and to non-fans that they weren’t “the group that lost a member,” but “the group that’s the next big thing.”

with their release of tattoo, which was pretty close to hwall’s departure, they showed a side to the boyz that they hadn’t shown before. and now, with the preparation of their album reveal, they wanted to show multiple sides to the boyz.

since before reveal promotions, juyeon and changmin had been working their butts off with the choreography. all of them did, but those two took on the role of learning it beforehand and helping teach it to the others. they would get to the studio before the sun would rise and would leave long after it set. their bones ached as they would walk home, immediately going to bed and not even bothering to take a shower until the next morning.

this repeated cycle worried the other members. they knew that they were main dancers, and that this was a responsibility of being one, but they were being overworked. they noticed that both boys began to loose weight, and they would struggle to walk on some days because of how bad their legs hurt. and on some days, the other members had to help them shower or get to bed.

the final straw for the members was about a month before their promotions began and the music was released. once again, changmin and juyeon had left extremely early, and wouldn’t be back until 10 or 11. sangyeon suggested that they all stay awake until they got home, just in case it was a bad day. they all agreed, and stayed in the living room together until they got home.

at around 10:15 is when the panic started. jaehyun’s phone rang, which was odd for how late it was. “who is it,” younghoon says to him. “juyeon.” they all go quiet as he answers it and puts it on speaker. “juyeon? where are you guys?” “hyung!” juyeon had never sounded more panicked than he did at that moment. “what is it, juyeon?” “hyung, changmin collapsed. w-we’re walking home and he started swaying, so we stopped for a minute. but then he just fell!” jaehyun glanced at the others, who were all getting up and ready to leave. “we’re gonna go to you guys. where are you?” “the bottom of the staircase. we’re just outside the building.” “we’ll be right there, juyeon, ok?” juyeon hummed and hung up, the nine other boys rushing out of their dorm and towards the company building.

~

“i see them!” in the far distance, eric saw juyeon holding changmin, juyeon also looking very tired and weak. they all ran closer to the two, their hearts breaking at the sight. juyeon had tears on his cheeks, and changmin looked extremely pale. juyeon was holding him, but looked as if he would pass out soon as well. 

sangyeon took changmin from juyeon and gave him to younghoon. younghoon sat down and held the boy to his chest in order for some of the others to check on him. 

jaehyun, sangyeon, and eric focused back on juyeon, eric giving juyeon a water bottle. juyeon muttered out a quiet thank you before taking a sip. “can you stand,” jaehyun says, and juyeon shakes his head. jaehyun picks the boy up and puts him on his back. juyeon loosely wraps his arms around the front of jaehyun’s neck, jaehyun adjusting juyeon’s legs. “thank you,” he says, to which jaehyun shakes his head.

eventually, after cooling him down, changmin began to come to back into consciousness. he wasn’t completely back, but was there nonetheless. “changmin,” jacob says softly, “i need you to drink this.” jacob helps changmin drink some water, changmin forcing his eyes closed due to the light. “what happened?” “you passed out,” chanhee explains as he wipes the sweat on changmin with a small towel. “juyeon called us panicked.” “sorry,” he says. “don’t be,” kevin says, standing up. “you’re safe, that’s all that matters. younghoon hyung’s gonna carry you, ok?” changmin nods slowly as younghoon picks the boy up. changmin lets himself fall asleep as the eleven of them make their way back to the dorm.

~

changmin didn’t wake up until the next day at noon. his entire body ached and his head was throbbing. he turned to his left and saw juyeon sleeping in the other bed. he looked down and saw some blankets and pillows, changmin assuming that some of the members had slept on the floor. 

he sat up in the bed slowly, making sure to not injure himself. he looked again, only to see that juyeon was also awake. “oh, you’re awake?” juyeon turns to changmin and nods slowly. the two boys stare at each other and smile. “are you feeling better from last night?” changmin nods. to be honest, he couldn’t remember much from last night. he could only remember practice, leaving, and then it turning black. everything past then was fuzzy and cloudy. 

the two boys laid in bed for about ten more minutes before they tried to stand up. when juyeon tried to stand up, he felt his knees shake and caught himself before falling. changmin gasped and his eyes widened, but was sad that he couldn’t go over there and help him.

due to the impact of juyeon on the floor, it alerted the others that they were wide awake and moving. haknyeon opened the door slowly and saw the two boys, smiling at them. “good morning, hyungs!” changmin and juyeon turn to haknyeon and smile back at the boy. haknyeon goes to juyeon and helps him get back into bed. “you guys are probably really sore,” he says. “you’ll be walking soon, but the others don’t want you up and moving for a while.” “what about practice,” juyeon says. “the comeback’s in a month. we have to practice?” “you guys already know the choreography, though,” haknyeon reasons, shrugging as he says so. “most of us know it fully. only a few of us don’t know it, and we can teach it to them.” “so we’ll stay home all day,” changmin says, not angry but slightly concerned. “you guys can watch over us. tell us what we do wrong. you know, the normal, except you’re not dancing.” the two boys nod slowly, understanding. 

haknyeon leaves for a small moment before bringing jaehyun and younghoon in. “they’re gonna bring you out to the kitchen,” he says. “jacob hyung, kevin hyung, chanhee hyung, and sunwoo made something to eat. the others are probably in the living room.” the two dancers nod before watching as haknyeon leave. “you two feeling better,” jaehyun says as he goes to juyeon. juyeon shrugs. “i mean, i’m sure we’ll be fine. we’re really sore, but we’ll make it.” jaehyun hums as he helps juyeon on his back, younghoon doing the same. “you’re so light,” younghoon says, a hint of worry in his voice. “have you always been this light?” changmin shrugs and reads his face on younghoon’s shoulder. “i probably lost a lot of weight from dance.” younghoon nods and rubs the back of changmin’s leg as a sign of comfort, changmin appreciating the action.

walking out of the door, the remaining members all turning to them the minute they walk out. “they’re sore,” jaehyun says, seeing some members begin to calm down. everyone thought that they would be out for a bit longer or have some breathing problems, even thinking that changmin would lose some memory due to the impact. luckily, though, the two main dancers were simply sore.

jaehyun and younghoon set the two boys down in the living room. the two of them could probably walk if they really wanted to, but everyone wanted them to try and rest as much as possible, and took every opportunity that they could to avoid having them walking.

about five minutes later, everyone else came into the living room, spreading out as eric handed the both of them their food. it wasn’t much, just some ramen and a bottle of water. but, both boys appreciated it, eating and drinking what was given to them. 

they all sat in the living room and watched a show that jacob and kevin convinced to show them, saying that it was a show that brought them nostalgia from canada. the others reluctantly agreed, and the eleven boys sat in the living room and watched the show, with korean subtitles of course.

~

the remainder of the day was spent relaxing, pretty much. they had the next three days off, so they decided to rest and spend time together these next three days.

~

when it came time to go to sleep, everyone left the living. everyone except younghoon, chanhee, and changmin. 

the three boys still sat in the living room, changmin resting his head on younghoon’s shoulder and chanhee sitting on the floor with his head resting on changmin’s knee. changmin was obviously tired, closing and opening his eyes repeatedly. younghoon and chanhee quietly talked to one another, as to not wake changmin up.

changmin opened his eyes and lifted his head up, stretching his arms slowly. chanhee lifted his head up as well, turning and looking at the two boys on the couch. “how was your nap,” chanhee says, both him and younghoon smiling as changmin whines in tiredness. “fine. i’m still tired.” “then let’s get you to bed,” younghoon says, but changmin grabs younghoon’s arm. “i wanna stay out here for a bit more. to talk.” younghoon looks at chanhee, who shrugs and younghoon sits back down. 

the three boys sit by one another, chanhee speaking first. “do you remember passing out?” changmin shifted and shrugged. “honestly, not really. i remember going to practice and practice itself. then leaving, feeling kind of lightheaded, then blacking out. everything i did from passing out until i woke up is cloudy, only remembering pieces of it.” “it was scary,” younghoon says, chanhee nodding. “we didn’t know what to think. we didn’t know if we would have to go to a hospital, how long you’d be out.” “i’m sorry,” changmin whispers, tears pooling in his eyes. “i didn’t mean to overwork myself. i thought i could handle it, really. but i guess i can’t.” both boys frown. “we’re not mad at you, or juyeon,” chanhee says, taking changmin’s hand into his own. “we were worried, that’s all.” younghoon takes changmin’s other hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of the younger’s hand. he smiles at him, noticing the tiredness in changmin. “let’s get you to bed,” younghoon says, picking up a tired changmin and walking towards changmin’s room, chanhee trailing.

~

in juyeon’s room, eric and jaehyun sat with the boy. jaehyun decided that it would be best to wrap some bandages around juyeon’s foot, and eric currently sat beside juyeon on the floor, watching jaehyun do so. “thank you, hyung,” juyeon said, and jaehyun hummed as his response. “it’s nothing. i thought that we already talked about overworking, though. what happened?” juyeon shifted and looked at eric for help, but eric simply stared at him and shrugged. juyeon sighed and turned forward. “i didn’t think it would get this bad. this is a hard choreography, you know? it took a lot for us to get down and execute perfectly.” “i know, hyung,” eric said, grabbing juyeon’s hand. “i’ve been there for choreographies in the past. i know how they get harder as we grow as a group. but we all need to learn to limit ourselves.” “i know,” juyeon says again. “i’m just trying to fill in.” both eric and jaehyun look at juyeon in a confused state. “for hyunjoon.” that’s right. besides from tattoo, this would be their first real promotional comeback without hyunjoon. 

the boys had been working a bit harder ever since his departure. they knew that hyunjoon left for valid reasons. his foot never fully recovered, and being in a group that dances and does a lot of moving pretty much everyday wasn’t going to help his foot. so for juyeon to fill as if he needs to ‘fill in’ for hyunjoon’s presence and dancing with his own made perfect sense.

jaehyun smiles sadly and cups juyeon’s cheek. “it’s been hard. i know. especially since he was a dancer. but you don’t have to ‘fill in’ for anyone. our fans will always be there for us. you shouldn’t have to feel like you have to ‘fill in,’ ok?” juyeon nods and leans into jaehyun’s touch. eric smiles at the sight, but notices the time and decides that they should all get to bed. “hyungs,” he says, both boys turning to him. “it’s getting kind of late. we should go to bed.” they nod and jaehyun stands up, him and eric walking towards the door. “goodnight, ju.” “goodnight, hyung.” juyeon smiles and nods. “goodnight.”

~

for the remainder of their days off, they all let juyeon and changmin rest. after the second day, they tried to see if they could walk at the bare minimum. juyeon could walk a bit better than changmin, but both boys could walk relatively ok. they were only sore, so of course they could walk, but it was more about walking without limping and being sore.

once they all had to return to practice, the two injured boys did what they were planning on doing. the two boys sat on two chairs on the side, watching the remaining nine boys dance and giving their comments every once in a while.

and, luckily, the two boys healed rather quickly. in about two and a half weeks, the boys were pretty much healed. they were a bit sore, but it was enough for them to dance. they began to dance, but took it a bit easier until right before promotions started. the other members would monitor them, making sure that they don’t overwork themselves again.

~

“you did good,” sunwoo says to changmin as they walk backstage. they had just finished their first reveal stage, which went relatively well.

changmin smiles at sunwoo. “thanks.” once they get in, everyone sits down and drinks some water, cooling their body off. 

sangyeon speaks first. “it was a good first stage,” he says, and everyone agrees. “i’m proud of us. plus, juyeon and changmin didn’t seem to be in any pain, right?” the two boys in question nod, and everyone smiles at that. “good. that’s good.” everyone feels relieved at the information, and for the remainder of the day, they all relaxed.

~

on the way back to the dorm, both juyeon and changmin received a text from hyunjoon. it read “sunnie told me about you two. he said you two were feeling better, which is good. oh, and i saw your stage, and you all looked so cool! i’m proud of my hyungs and the 00s :)” and while the statement wasn’t something big or a long paragraph, it brought a smile to their face, letting both of them know that everything would be ok. that they would be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :D


End file.
